Tale of Two Worlds
by Ambush Commander
Summary: Namely, Earth and Zi. The clash between two worlds! (And another, deeper, more sinister plot) R&R please.
1. The Corruption

ZOIDS  
  
Tale of Two Worlds  
  
Chapter 1: The Corruption  
  
Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another. These zoids are the ultimate combat weapons as they have been used numerous times in wars and are also in line with Zoid Eve, who is the master, of all Zoids. Organoids or organic zoids have been continually used by the heroes and darkest villains of all times. But most importantly, every child on the planet Zi is taught that the origins of mankind had first started on Earth, the blue planet. Little is known about this place. It is also unknown whether or not Zoids even exist on planet Earth.  
  
Meanwhile, far across the reaches of the Milky Way across the nucleus that governs the spiral bound assembly of stars lays our sun, the solar system, and our humble home. Earthlings are ignorant of Planet Zi, the project that sent humans to the darkest regions of space, the government conspiracy, the three men and women that vanished from the face of earth. Yet we are unaware of what has happened. We resume our daily lives with no indication of this secret. The greatest scientists, Einstein, had no premonition of the new forces that occupied our universe. But enough of my useless rambling. Today I bring you the first unraveling of this mystery. All the controversies of modern science were solved. But we were unaware. Oh the woe, oh the pity, it is the year 2008. America is as strong as ever while the earth is on the tip of a World War III that would bring the eagle to its downfall....  
  
"Professor, I really think you should take a look at this. Our new microwave detector is picking up strange signals from solar system 26-15-9-4."  
  
"Pah! After all these years of research and suddenly the system we've spent one million dollars on fruitless efforts finally suddenly show up? Impossible. I bet there is a flaw with the new detector. Aim the other ones at the system. I want no surface scans untraced. Get them all on!" The heavy professor sank down on his chair looking over the countless calculations he had been doing all his life. Even his acting voice couldn't conceal the new glimmer of hope. Yet it was a very faint light, for that system had already been checked. He swiveled around and got up the database for the system.  
  
"Computer, get me all you can about system 26-15-9-3!"  
  
With a monotonous voice, the artificial speaker replied, "Sir, this is the 4th time you have accessed this database. The new development has been recorded under system file 26-15-9-4."  
  
"Fine! Get me system 26-15-9-4."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
With a whir the computer started compiling everything it could on the subject. "Time of last scan: Corrupted. Time of first scan: Corru-"  
  
"Hey what the-"  
  
"Surface Area: Corrupted. Compilation complete. All files appear to be corrupt."  
  
"What about the newest scan?"  
  
"That has not been corrupted. I will print out the results." The printer buzzed as 23 pages flew out. He snatched them and had just started performing more calculations when the worker interrupted again.  
  
"All of the satellite and ground detectors have been focused onto the planet. All sequences have been confirmed."  
  
"Computer, get the previous data back on the screen!"  
  
"Sorry, data corrupted"  
  
The professor's face dawned with reality. "Quickly prints out all new developments then immediately scan the entire system for viruses." In the mad race to retrieve the data, the question was not now how. It was why.  
  
Professor Yagonativa woke with a start. Was it all a dream? That belief was quickly dispelled with the notice of the 80 page file on his desk. He settled back in bed with relief. Suddenly shivers began to creep up his spine. Then he heard a tiny tinkle of glass shattering.  
  
As he grasped the microphone stand in his hands, he crept down the stairs like a leopard stalking his prey. Soon the audible sounds of mumbling and whispering filled his ears. Then it went silent. He had squeaked the floorboards. Suddenly the intruders were aware of his awareness. Soft footsteps started towards the base of the stairway. With a click, an invisible rod raised up head level to the bewildered man. In response, he started swinging his stand wildly. At one point he heard the clunk of metal hit the floor as the intruder yowled in silent agony. One call and the mysterious men disappeared as quietly as they had appeared. With a sigh of relief, he headed upstairs. With one quick glance he knew what they were after. Suddenly his home looked less inviting.  
  
________________________  
  
"After that long vacation I'm sure looking forward to new Zoid battles! I wonder what other teams are in class S." Bit exclaimed as the hover cargo slowly crawled towards the Zoid Battle Commission's Headquarters.  
  
"We will be in for a challenge, that's for sure." Brad added.  
  
"But we'll be ready!" Leena finished.  
  
After winning the Royal Cup; erhem, let me start again; Planet Zi, home of Zoids, and the famous Blitz team. After winning the Royal Cup, the Blitz team had moved to the prestigious Class S. Using their prize money they went on vacation and relaxed. Now they were all anxious to get into another battle.  
  
"Hey everybody!" Dr. Tauros yelled, "Take a look at this! The Zoid battle commission has given us an urgent message!"  
  
"Maybe it's our first battle!"  
  
"Gather round everybody." He typed a few digits in and the monitor flickered to life.  
  
"Greetings to the Blitz team! I see that you're all rested up and anxious to get into another battle."  
  
"You said it!"  
  
"Unfortunately the battle has been postponed because we have just recently lost one of our main judge satellites."  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what could have caused that. Possibly the Backdraft group?"  
  
"I don't think so. Anyway, we were planning to refurbish most of the Judge Satellites so losing one isn't such a big problem. It happens. Sometimes solar flares are to blame. To bad the government doesn't spend more to explore the depths of space."  
  
"When do you think we'll get our next challenge?"  
  
"If you stay were you are it probably won't be until a month." He paused, and then continued. "However, if you can get the Hover Cargo within a 100,000 mile radius of our headquarters I can get arranged immediately."  
  
"You heard the old man. Let's get over to their place so we can get started!"  
  
"Thanks for the news!"  
  
"No problem. It's not often I hear from teams in class S."  
  
________________________  
  
Grasping the leather suitcase tightly, the Professor made his way to the center of the Secret Service. He wanted answers, but every door he opened left more questions unanswered.  
  
Next Time: The Experiment 


	2. The Crash

ZOIDS  
  
Tale of Two Worlds  
  
Chapter 2: The Crash  
  
The lost judge satellite hurtled through space missing many solid objects. If it had exploded, this ordeal might never have happened. But instead, it plummeted towards the void of space, the Black Hole.  
  
Oblivious to the recent loss of a judge satellite on planet Zi, actually oblivious to the existence of planet Zi, Prof. Yagonativa was more concerned with the current state of affairs. After receiving an urgent message from the President of the United States, he was surprised. He was also devastated with the loss of all the information on system 26-15-9-4. But in his gut he was starting to dread what he would find behind each of the locked doors. Finally the guards stopped at a wall. Yagonativa wondered why they stopped.  
  
"Wait here while we get the President and the commander of the Secret Service." Then, to Yagonativa's greatest surprise, the one of the guards walked through the wall. Moments later two men, whom Prof. Y. recognized as two of the most important people in the United States, resurfaced.  
  
"Good morning'!" the president said well naturedly as they walked into another wall, this time with the professor.  
  
"As you may already know," the commander continued, "the star system 26-15-9-4, code named BCP, has, for a time, been emitting strange emissions, which, we think, are signs of other life on this planet."  
  
"Then why destroy all my files?" Professor Yagonativa roared with fury.  
  
"We did not destroy your files." the president responded calmly. "A group, who call themselves AL, or Alien Liberation, has recently received this data from a leak."  
  
"They have been trying to disprove alien life and have huge bets on whether they do not exist."  
  
"Because of their extensive spy network, they were notified of your recent breakthroughs. That's why they sent a team to destroy the evidence."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Remember the bets? The AL has placed hundreds of trillions of dollars of bets on the fact that alien life does not exist. That is enough to completely eliminate our national debt!"  
  
"Or double it."  
  
"The organization managed to get a mole inside our government. Half of all their bets are on the US."  
  
"If they manage to win, we lose big time."  
  
Almost having a heart attack, the professor sat down and thought. Then he retorted, "How will they pay you?"  
  
"I forgot to mention, AL is not so much of an organization, and it is more of a ring of corrupt private companies around the world. Because of this fact, we can't arrest them. Most of their assets are on legal ventures."  
  
They turned from the long corridor and walked into another room. Inside was a huge amount of machinery clicking and whirring, emitting combinations of 1s and 0s. The people working looked up at the men.  
  
"This is the hub of our operations. Congratulations. You are part of the team."  
  
The professor didn't consent.  
  
________________________  
  
As the Hover cargo continued its ever-so-slow crawl towards the Battle Commissions headquarters, its crew was ever-so-bored with their pure dumb unluckiness.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Leena screamed with agony, pain, and everything in-between, "how could this happen to us! First we have to wait a whole month until we get to the headquarters... AND NEXT HARRY CHAMPS STAYING WITH US!!!" Not a moment to soon as a Whale King slowly landed next to the Hover Cargo as Bit saw a small figure run into the ship.  
  
"Leeennnaaa!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Leena shrieked and darted into her room and locked the door. Suddenly Harry burst into the lounge.  
  
"Where's my lovely Leena?"  
  
"Go away idiot!" Leena mumbled her voice nearly inaudible from the reinforced door.  
  
Bit moaned. It would be a long trip. Very long.  
  
________________________  
  
Somewhere in a distant desert, a young man was lucky enough to witness a dazzling display of silver streaks appear from the sky; while an aurora appeared harboring what appeared to be a very bright star. The man, on the contrary, was very disturbed by the sudden meteor shower.  
  
"What is this?" Taking out a camera, he started taking shots of the display. His eye caught one particular one as it flew with a flaming trail towards the very spot he was standing.  
  
"Oh no!" He flinched as the object hit the sand with tremendous force, causing a huge sandstorm. Coughing and choking, he managed to stand from the ground, looking at the object. He gasped as a door opened, revealing a...  
  
________________________  
  
"Hey Bit! Come and check this out!" Jaime yelled from the hanger.  
  
"What is it?" Bit yelled eagerly, having gotten bored of Harry's constant begging to Leena.  
  
"I don't know. Doc's been working on it all day. He won't let me see until you come. I bet it's probably another useless weapon he has bought. Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Bit Cloud ran down the stairs into the hanger where a huge steel door concealed something. Dr. Tauros walked out; exhibiting what looked like a flying Liger toy.  
  
"Cool isn't it! I'm calling it the Aves conversion for your Liger-Zero."  
  
"Is that what you called us down for?" Jaime exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, that's not what I called you down for. Check out the Panzer conversion!"  
  
He opened the hangar. The Liger stood inside with its full glory.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be much different for the Liger-Zero."  
  
"Oh yes there is. I implanted a weak anti-gravity system inside its armor. Now it can use all of its weapons without burning out so easily!"  
  
"Have you field tested it yet?" Bit said, sounding slightly hysterical. How could he forget the anti-gravity incident?  
  
"Oh no! But I reckon it will increase the Ligers capabilities by 400%"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"And that's only half of it," Tauros continued, as he proceeded to the back. "Meet the Aves Conversion, the speed of the Jager, the power of the Panzer, and the ability of flight!" He paused for some feedback, and when he only saw gaping jaws, he added, "The Liger accepts the armor, so we shouldn't have any problem with it."  
  
After Bit and Jamie recovered from the shock, Bit asked, "How do you know it will work?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea!" Then grabbing Bit he shouted, "But if the Liger likes it, you should to!"  
  
"Alright. How much did it cost us?"  
  
"Let's just say if we don't win a battle soon, we'll be back in financial troubles."  
  
They both fell over.  
  
Later that day, Bit decided with Leena penned up in the room, he shouldn't get any reprimands if he took the Liger out for a test flight. As the machine rose up onto the Armor Conversion System, he crossed his fingers as the new armor fitted neatly onto the frame. Suddenly, as if under impulse, the feet retracted to show two miniscule rocket boosters. The dashboard folded in to reveal the flight controls as the wings locked into position.  
  
"Aves! All systems, ready, go!"  
  
In that moment of truth, the tiger lurched forward and started a nose dive onto the ground.  
  
"Liger! Do you know what you are doing?!" Bit screamed as he cringed at the impact that never came. Miraculously, the Liger righted itself and zoomed into the open blue sky.  
  
"Hey Bit! The Aves conversion has the ability to accelerate to Mach 5! However, I don't think you'll be able to go that fast yet."  
  
"No thanks. I'm already doing fine." Scanning the cockpit, he looked for the weapons control. He was quite miffed when he found none.  
  
"Hey Doc! How do the weapons work on this thing?"  
  
"Let's see, Strike Laser Wing activate the controls for Strike Laser Claw. We also have 20 missile launchers, two quad-laser cannons which can be controlled using the popup weapons board." Bit noticed the new feature and pulled which activated the side panels and allowed him to see all the weapons.  
  
"We also have Advanced Shields and Advanced Boosters that will allow the Liger to accelerate up to Mach 6."  
  
Jamie looked at the frame with concern and asked, "What about the actual durability of the frame? Did you make the necessary modifications for such high-speed combat?"  
  
"Of course I did! I didn't get my stripes in weapons designing without making modifications."  
  
"Any others?  
  
"I've got a thirteen volume set of weapons back at the hover cargo, but I reckoned you'd only need those 3."  
  
"That will be fine for now."  
  
Suddenly the comlink flashed again. Dr. Tauros brought the screen up again revealing the face of the board.  
  
"We've managed to get a fix on your location. Your next battle is scheduled for tomorrow at coordinates A35. The team you will be facing is the Supersonic Team. Battle Mode will be 0982; the restricted amounts of Zoids will be 4."  
  
"That leaves space for the entire team!"  
  
"Well, the Battle Commission looks forward to seeing the results of this battle. We will be transmitting the general data on there team at once."  
  
"Looking at the data they sent us, the Supersonic Team mainly consists of Flying Zoids."  
  
"Doc! Your new conversion armor came just in time! Now we'll have two Flying Zoids on our team!"  
  
"The problem is," Brad commented, "How will me and Leena stay in the fight?"  
  
"I've already got a plan for that. Bit! You're Ave's system and Jamie's Raynos are both equipped with stealth systems. Brad and Leena will lead off and draw away the enemy fire, and then you two hit them."  
  
"The problem with that is the Supersonic team also has many rear homing missile canisters and a very good radar system. Even if what Doc. said was true, we still will have a hard time dealing with them. We might be better off having Brad equip the long range pulse cannon that Doc. bought last Christmas and Leena using those retractable homing blades to cover fire while me and Bit engage in close combat. Either way, the Supersonic Team won't be expecting two flying Zoids. We should use that surprise to gain the advantage."  
  
"Remember, the Supersonic team didn't get to Class S just by flanking their way through battles. They probably have a bunch of tricks up their sleeves. The best thing to be is prepared." Bit yawned as he suddenly realized Harry Champ was gone.  
  
"Hey! Were did he go?"  
  
"Leena kicked him out of the lounge. He's left long since."  
  
"Where is Leena?"  
  
"She's still in her room."  
  
"Go and get her! Tomorrow when we face our first opponent, if she's not prepared we may lose the edge we may never have had."  
  
Brad crept cautiously up the stairs as Leena could have been in a very bad mood. Slowly opening the door, he saw what had kept Leena from the brink of insanity all day. It was strange enough to merit the attention of all the other team members.  
  
She had slept the entire day.  
  
"Do you think she has a fever?"  
  
"I'M FINE!"  
  
Suddenly Leena jolted out of the bed in the hospital wing.  
  
"Well that's a relief. If she gets sick, we'll be one team member short during tomorrow's battle."  
  
Jamie groaned. Now he had to repeat the entire strategy to Leena.  
  
________________________  
  
"Mr. Y," one of apprentices his asked, "We are getting reports of strange silver capsules landing all over the planet!"  
  
"Yes and the press are saying that this is an attack from the aliens."  
  
"Research all you can about these if you want. My goal is direct clear evidence of interstellar life." 


	3. The Boom

ZOIDS  
  
Tale of Two Worlds  
  
Chapter 3: The Boom  
  
The two teams' cargo ships positioned themselves ready for the battle, waiting anxiously for the Judge Capsule to arrive. Suddenly, with a flash from the sky, the silver streak shot down and hit the ground. Rotating into position, the judge addressed both teams. "Battle approved! Battle approved. The Blitz team verses the Supersonixs team. The area within a 50 mile radius is a-"  
  
"50 miles!?"  
  
"-designated Zoid battle field. Only combatants and personnel are allowed. Danger! All other persons must leave the field. Battle mode 0982. Ready, FIGHT!"  
  
"Everyone! Change of plan! The battlefield size was not accounted for! We must reform!" Jamie yelled from his Raynos. "Same strategy but you must report to the center of the field for maximum firepower!"  
  
"You heard him! Let's get out of here." Brad said before he got hit by some heavy shelling. "They're already onto us!"  
  
"Well, they're not going to get me! Weasel Unit! To- Achoo!" Leena sneezed as her weapons suddenly blazed, narrowly missing Jamie's Raynos and hitting the wing of the enemy craft. Promptly its command system froze as it spiraled to the ground.  
  
"Nice shot!" Bit complimented.  
  
"But I didn't- ACHOOO!"  
  
"Gazoontite."  
  
"Hey Jack! You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," the opposing downed Zoids pilot said, "but I really messed up."  
  
"Okay. Everybody, form up. We're taking out the enemy gunsniper out first." Avianas announced.  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Copy that."  
  
"ACHOOOO!" Leena sneezed again.  
  
"Looks like she's gotten a cold."  
  
"Leena!" Tauros suddenly shouted, "Look out! The enemies Zoids are on your tail!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Total Weasel Unit Assault!" Leena shouted as all 50 weapon canisters sprung to life emitting a myriad of shelling, rockets and missiles."  
  
"Ready, GO!" Suddenly the three members accelerated to the sound barrier, the resulting sonic boom obliterated all of the weapons and hit the GunSniper.  
  
"Dang! Leena! You alright?"  
  
"No!" sniffle "I am- Achoo!" sniffle, sniffle "Out of the battle already?!"  
  
"It's for a good cause. You seem to have come down with a bad case of the flu."  
  
Leena was about to yell back, but her sickness had taken its toll.  
  
"Everyone split up! Go after the lone Shadowfox now!"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"I won't let you! FIRE!" Bit exclaimed trying to hit the Avianass craft.  
  
"You're wasting your time!" He announced as he accelerated to the sound barrier again, dodging Bit's assault.  
  
"Aargh!" Bit mumbled as the resulting sonic blast shook up his craft.  
  
"Bit! Use your supersonic capabilities on him!"  
  
"Right! Strike Laser Wing, mobilize! Ready to make the jump, accelerate booster on!" Bit declared as the Liger shuttled forward, also breaking the sound barrier and shaking up Avianass craft.  
  
"What?!" Jamie exclaimed, "His craft should have been disabled from that last assault due to the added forces of Bit and Avianas airships!"  
  
"I call that the windshield!"  
  
"Jamie! Watch out, Maximus is behind you!"  
  
"Just a little further..." Bit groaned as the Liger rocketed towards Maximus' craft.  
  
"HA!" John suddenly roared firing to plasma guns which got caught inside the Ligers streamline and hit the main accelerator boosters. The Liger shuddered and dropped down 50 feet.  
  
"Bit! You won't be able to accelerate past the sound barrier now!" Tauros shouted.  
  
"I should know. Main acceleration is down 20% and right turrets are in operational too."  
  
"Okay everybody, form up and resume assault on Shadowfox!"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Brad! Watch out! Their on your tail!"  
  
Brad didn't answer. Instead, it started to shoot down the formation. As the two beams of energy rocketed forward, it suddenly veered of course and harmlessly exploded to the side.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" As the team projected the sonic blast right at the helpless Zoid, Brad could only watch helplessly as he got blown away.  
  
"Oh no. Now it's 3 against 2."  
  
Suddenly Jamie seemed to have changed as the Wild Eagle announced "Enough waiting! Lets go!" shooting down Maximus' Raynos.  
  
"What?! How could I have gone down so fast?" Maximus screamed as his seat ejected and he floated down.  
  
"Well, at least it's equal."  
  
"Okay! Time to implement plan 2-2 Flying combat"  
  
"I heard you."  
  
The two crafts sped off in opposite directions, where each settled at the opposite borders of the battlefield.  
  
"Let's go two on one, so that way we'll get the advantage!" Bit relayed to The Wild Eagle.  
  
"Got that."  
  
The Raynos and Liger sped off to Johns Pteras.  
  
Aviana smirked. They fell for it. He positioned his Sniperwing onto hover mode, and then suddenly reversed to the tail of the gun. He aimed.  
  
"Everything is going to plan." thought John as he suddenly barreled, deflecting the enemy fire.  
  
"Hey Bit! Something doesn't seem right..." the Wild Eagle commented.  
  
His finger grasped the trigger.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen!" Bit replied, shooting another barrage of missiles at John's ship.  
  
"Look out!" Leena shrieked suddenly, "That's not any ordinary craft, that's a flying Gunsniper!"  
  
"Too late." He fired.  
  
As the two energy blasts rocketed toward the Liger, time seemed to slow as Bit jammed the accelerator button. The mangled booster flared, and then blasted as Bit broke the sound barrier again.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Think again!"  
  
Once again the blasts veered again headed straight towards the Liger as John watched the scene from behind.  
  
"B i t, b r a k e..."  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you!" Suddenly the Liger fired its front boosters and it screeched to a stop. The lights streaked past the Liger and right towards John's Pteras.  
  
"Oops--" John mumbled as he got blasted by his teammate's fire.  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Oh-god," Aviana gasped, suddenly flaring. Now it was two against one. Then he resumed his cool state. He still had some tricks up his sleeve.  
  
"Nice job!" The Wild Eagle commented. "Now let's finish the job!" The two players rocketed off towards the Sniperwing.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting," Aviana thought, while reversing the combat system back to high speed air combat. "Wait till they see that technique in the hands of a pro!" He fired his entire canister and then accelerated, catching the whole barrage behind him. Then he switched on his stealth system.  
  
"Missiles at 5 o'clock!" the Wild Eagle thought when suddenly he lost control of his ship resulting from something he didn't know. The disable craft rode helplessly as the plasma barrage rocketed forward. POW! Even though he had dodged the attack, the maneuver put him out of the battle.  
  
"Jamie!" Suddenly the command system screen flashed on with PLASMA STORM imprinted on it. "Thanks Liger! Plasma, Storm!!!"  
  
"That's the attack on page 354 of volume 5!" Tauros exclaimed with glee, knowing he had installed 80 plasma emitters.  
  
Suddenly, the entire body of the Liger began to glow white as a dense cloud of partials surrounded him. Then, going after the area of least resistance, and the target it was aimed for, it went after the Sniperwing.  
  
"This team is full of surprises," Aviana thought as he flinched before he got hit by a million tiny plasma beams. Crashing to the ground, the Command System failed to freeze. Suddenly the battered armor ejected from the machine and there revealed was a Gunsniper! Bit watched with awe until the system started to go haywire.  
  
"Hey Doc! What's going on?"  
  
"Never mind that! Get back to the hover cargo to switch to Schneider mode."  
  
"Copy that!"  
  
The Liger rose onto the same CAS conversion platform that had fitted the Aves Conversion, as it disassembled the battered shields and replaced an orange armor which Bit knew as Schneider.  
  
"Goooo SCHNEIDER!" Bit exclaimed as he jumped off the port and onto the ground, confronting the Gunsniper. He leaped trying to hit it with the strike laser claw but it hit him with a well placed bullet. Falling back, he deployed his shield waiting for his moment of weakness.  
  
Waiting for this moment, without showing any signs of movement the Gunsniper switched modes. He was going to use a little trick that he had learned from his great, great grandfather. Taking careful aim, he fired three bullets. The first one stuck, the second one drove, and the third one hit him through the shield.  
  
"Aargh!"  
  
"Shield power decreased by 80%" Jamie announced, having gotten back to the Hover Cargo.  
  
"That's it!" Liger started firing missiles at the Gunsniper. Being unable to respond each hit and hit and hit. Suddenly his command system froze and the Judge concluded the battle.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is...the Blitz Team! Congratulations on your first victory in Class S" The capsule closed as it rocketed back to the satellite where it came from.  
  
Later, on an informal meeting with the Supersonic Team, the teams both exchanged remarks and compliments about their battle while Leena started to wonder how she could get a Sniperwing.  
  
"As the judge said, Congratulations on your win!" The head of the Battle Commission remarked. "Here is your prize money." Tauros nearly fainted with delight when he saw the sum.  
  
"Now don't go spending it on useless..." Jamie tried to warn.  
  
_____________________  
  
Far, far away the Judge Capsule surveyed the field with obvious confusion.  
  
"There seem to be no teams present at the time. Battle has been canceled!" Suddenly a sandstorm blew and the capsule fell over. The judge sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey! Cool! A robot!" the young man observed right before mounting the robot onto his camels and riding of in the sandstorm.  
  
Professor Yagonativa looked at the situation with great disgust. He had been accepted, against his consent, to go and explore the system. A day of research had already led to this. He started to think he would have been better off without joining the special team of investigators. Yet he also felt that it was time to investigate.  
  
"Due to enormous advances in technology, and our highly trained crew, it is now possible for us to send you on an expedition without any experience at all." Blah, Blah, Blah. What he was really interested in was the super Gluon drive which would allow them to warp the third dimension so that they could cut down the journey time by 100%. But it never had been tested before. How did he know it would work? And it would also take a month to journey far enough from the earth in order to safely deploy the system.  
  
"...we salute you all for your bravery. You are not different from the pioneers who risked their lives to explore new and unknown lands. In today's world, we must now leave the relative safety of our homes and venture out where no man has ever gone before. May god be with you.  
  
With an enormous boom, the blasters blasted of the pad as the boosters dis-attached right when they reached the critical velocity. As it left earth, the professor thought, "Was this all really necessary?" 


	4. The Sabotage

ZOIDS  
  
Tale of Two Worlds  
  
Chapter 4: Sabotage!  
  
Jettisoning from the earth, the ship slowly rocked towards the preset point to which it would fire the Gluon Drive.  
  
"Indicators sense incoming radiation wave," the intercom suddenly announced, "Everyone please retreat to the safe zone. I repeat, a radiation wave is coming. Please retreat--OR DIE!!! Hee hee; sorry about that."  
  
The team scrambled to the center of the ship as the LZ-270 custom modified Experimental Class rocket braced itself for the deadly waves of radiation. The prof. sighed another deep sigh as he casually walked into the escape hatch.  
  
Ten minutes later the crew resumed their original positions around the ship. Finally the professor began to admire the superior design of the rocket. It was the jewel of modern science. Two greenhouses were stationed on opposite sides while the nuclear plasma rockets fired methodically with precision unparalled to earlier systems while he reclined back at his cot. He began to wonder when the effects of deep space voyage would settle in. He began to think.  
  
The Gluon Drive was only a recent development in the field of space-time. I won't get into the technicalities but it was based on warping the fourth dimension so that you could, in a way, teleport to your destination. The downsides were that the complicated chemical processes required to activate the warp were extremely dangerous, to the users and to the areas surroundings. For a while the government was against the testing of the new theory. Perphaps humankind would have been better off without this. The Professor paused with that thought, he got distracted by the sudden view of the earth in its full glory. The idea was discarded. He had no premonition that he was correct, but in a totally different way.  
  
___________________  
  
Back at the Zoid commissions headquaters the committee were puzzling over the sudden disappearence of another judge satellite.  
  
"I bet the Backdraft group is behind this!" one man shouted, banging his fist on the table, "I thought we had shut them down!"  
  
"Calm down Comissioner Jordan," another executive replied, "It is true that we have shut down the Backdraft. However, it is possible that some remnants of the organization may still exist and are plotting to try to take over."  
  
"Executive Lee, you really think so? We spent billions on the operation, individually taking apart the empire, piece by piece. The probability that some sympathizer managed to reestablish the group AND pool together the resources necessary to destroy the satellites is very slim."  
  
"Don't forget they may still have blueprints for the Charged Partical Gun."  
  
"Impossible! We confiscated all of the paperwork. We even stumbled upon an advanced shielding system that can repel, and even deflect charged partical beams."  
  
"In addition, the area Satellite 25 was in is devoid of partical residue."  
  
"Men, I don't mean to interupt this meeting, but please, the reason we are here is to decide the Blitz teams next opponent." The comittee mumbled and whispered as the head continued, "According to the statistics from the last battle..."  
  
"Comissioner, you really don't think that this battle is more important than our judge satellites."  
  
"It is in my belief that the recent solar extremeties are to blame for the disappearances of our satellites. According to this statistical data, we are currently passing through a stage of space-time instability due to the unusual placement of our moons."  
  
"Bah, humbug. Only techno geeks would understand that. I will repeat this once more. The Backdraft group..."  
  
The argument continued as a storm started to settle around planet Zi.  
  
______________________  
  
"Begin initiation of the Gluon Drive!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"What?" the professor gasped jolting awake as suddenly the empty control room became overwhelmed with a myriad of activity.  
  
"So they've started," he mumbled before covering the sheets over his head again.  
  
"Proffessor! Professor! We really need you to analyze the situation as we get ready to make the jump."  
  
"Argh." He muttered as he went up to the controls where a captain was frantically shouting orders to everyone.  
  
"Okay, what's going on? Why all the rush?"  
  
"GET OVER THERE!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Captain, the generators are warmed up and ready to deploy at any time."  
  
"What is going on?" the professor asked once more.  
  
"We need to get the Gluon Drive operational in two minutes or else the ship will pass out of the stage where we are precisely aimed at our location."  
  
Suddenly, a large clanking noise rumbled from the bowels of the ship.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Standing by!"  
  
"Get ready to fire the spark!"  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7..."  
  
"All crew members must evacuate all outside corriders Z and A!"  
  
"6, 5, 4..."  
  
"Engage aiming systems!"  
  
"Three! Two! One..."  
  
Clank, clank, clank.  
  
"Wait! There's something wr--"  
  
"Zero! Ignition and Warp on!"  
  
BANG! The warphole began to open.  
  
"Yes! It's working!" someone shouted.  
  
CLANK CLANK! The ship shuddered from the tremendous force that it was straining against. Then suddenly, just as the warp had reached its peripheral, it began to recede.  
  
"Someone tell me, what's going on!" The captain yelled.  
  
Quickly responding, the professor explained, "I think boosters have been tampered with. We can't move."  
  
"And how would you know?" the captain said.  
  
"The clanking sound that we had been hearing was simply the rocket jets rubbing together. If we don't get into the warp, I fear this is the end."  
  
"We have 30 seconds before the warp completely closes!"  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a judge capsule rocketed towards the ship.  
  
"15 seconds."  
  
"This is the end," he continued.  
  
"10 seconds."  
  
Speeding toward the helpless ship, the capsule tried frantically to repel itself.  
  
"5"  
  
A majority of the crew frantically jammed buttons, but to no avail.  
  
"4"  
  
Unsucsessful, the capsule issued an SOS signal to the ship.  
  
"3"  
  
"What is that?" someone suddenly shouted.  
  
"2"  
  
"SOS! SOS! Please move out of the way!" broadcasted the capsule.  
  
"1"  
  
"We are on collision--" BANG! The capsule hit the ship with enough force that both ships toppled into the warp just as it closed.  
  
"..." No one was concious to celebrate their sudden hope, yet as it passed through the warphole, which would have blinded them anyway, mankinds first actual discovery of other life drew near, yet was so far, so far. What is the chance of two objects in space intercepting each other?  
  
_____________________  
  
Now it is necessary to rewind back in time when the Zoid Battle Commission never existed, the legendary Van Flyheight was still alive and the Death Saurer had been destroyed once more. 


	5. The Swirl

ZOIDS  
  
Tale of Two Worlds  
  
Chapter 5: Swirl  
  
Three years after the Death Saurer fell again, Doctor Dee was working on a top secret project. He had been shut up in his lab for weeks. Van was starting to get worried about him.  
  
"Hey! Mister! Are you going to come out or what?"  
  
"NOT NOW!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay..." he had been like that for weeks, Van thought to himself. Then he began thinking about the dullness and dreariness that had settled in. Not that peace was bad, but at least something could happen.   
  
"NOW!!!" What?!!  
  
"What do you mean NOW?"  
  
"Come in! I need your help!"  
  
Van pushed the door. It opened without protest. Dr. Dee was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Step on the tile in the center of the room."  
  
What? Van thought. Oh well. Might as well humor the old man. When he got on, the floor started to descend.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Suddenly it stopped and Van found himself in a huge underground cavern.  
  
"What is this place?" He began wandering around. It seemed like some scrap medalist had been here taking old tires and gears and reversing them into a weird sculpture. But it was all around him. Gears and pulleys working in unison. Suddenly he saw Dr. Dee.  
  
"Just one last screw... there! Done!"  
  
"What is this?" Van said in wonderment.  
  
Suddenly a huge axle swished past him and a bunch of gears started working.  
  
"I don't know!" Van fell over.  
  
It took a while for everything to get sorted out. This wasn't what Dr. Dee had invented. The underground cavern, discovered by him, had contained plans for a huge machine. Dee, just as bored as Van, started working on it.  
  
"And I presume this was something the ancient Zoidians were working on but never finished."  
  
"So what do you think it does?"  
  
"I told you! I don't know!"  
  
"According to these plans, the master switch for this machine is right around this corner." Finally they walked up to a pile of gears.  
  
"Just looks like a bunch of old rubbish to me." Van stepped foward and examined on of the cogs. Suddenly, they all started spinning.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"If my calculations are correct, you just turned it on."  
  
All the gears started spinning and spinning and suddenly the ground began to rumble. Then everything stopped.  
  
______________________________  
  
A prick in the sky, between the two moons the disabled spaceship and the Judge Capsule rocketed towards the earth, headed straight for the secret laboratory.  
  
SMASH!!! The judge capsule wedged itself neatly into the collection of cogs. Suddenly, everything started spinning again.  
  
The other ship crash landed on a field outside the building and set the field on fire.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Marvelous isn't it!"  
  
"I still don't know what it does." Suddenly, a comlink flashed on.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Dr. Tauros?" It was the president of the Zoid battle commission.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Everyone out!" the captain yelled as the crew scrambled to evacuate the ship. Suits were attired and everyone scrambled out right before the ship exploded.  
  
"Phew! I'm glad that's over with."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Hmm, substantial life, buildings, WHAT?!! Buildings? Do you think we crash-landed on earth?!!!"  
  
"Well, if you call two moons an earthly setting you are wrong."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Very good question."  
  
______________________________  
  
"Hello? Who am I speaking to?" the president said.  
  
"YOU ARE SPEAKING TO THE GREATEST SCIENTIST WHO EVER LIVED:", ahem, "DR. DEE."  
  
"Aw now, quit playing jokes. Everyone knows that scientist died a century ago!"  
  
"WHAT?! your meaning to say that I am a DEAD GUY?!!"  
  
"Sorry. Hi I am the presidednt of the Zoid Battle Commission. How may I serve you umm, Dr. Dee?" His voice had a sarcastic tone to it.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Suddenly the screen blinked off. Then Van got a transmission from Moonbay.  
  
"What are you two doing here? The place is on fire! You better get out quick!"  
  
"But..." Dee started to protest.  
  
"No time for that! Now go!"  
  
Van dragged Dr. Dee out of the secret lab and barely made it out of the facility before it went up in a ball of flame.  
  
"Look! Humans!"  
  
"Maybe they're aliens and have captured us in a virtual reality dome and imprisoned us and will make us their slaves -- AAAAAAAH!!!" the person fainted.  
  
"Watch out! Everything is going up in flames!"  
  
"RUN! we'll sort this out later."  
  
"But what about David?"  
  
"Carry him or something!"  
  
"Huh?" Van thought. "Other people? But this was supposed to be a top secret base."  
  
"Hey!" He called, "There is a transport Gustav over there!"  
  
"Be careful! He might be an alien sent to destroy us all. What's a Gustav?"  
  
Suddenly a Gustav drove up to them. Inside Moonbay jumped out and instantly started yelling at them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" then she paused, and continued, "Boy. that's alot of people. They'll have to sit in the back. Well, just don't stand there, get on! This place is rigged to explode in 2 minutes!"  
  
"But they might aliens!"  
  
"Never mind that! Just get on that Bustav, or whatever that thingy is so we can figure out where we are."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Back at the secret base the heat had become unbearable. A survaillence camera was taping what entirely happened. After the affair finished, many would trouble over the meaning of it. But one thing was gear. Instead of stopping, the gears accelerated faster and faster and faster...  
  
_______________________________  
  
"I am a transporter, in the wasteland. I drive my buddy, the gustav..." Moonbay sang as the the seemingly tranquil scene was shattered by the massive explosion behind them.  
  
Yagonativa was utterly convinced that these were humans and that it was not planet earth. He put two and two together and it didn't make any sense.  
  
"What planet are we on?" he asked.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Of course we are on Planet Zi. Boy, you sure are stupid."Planet Zi?" Yagonativa thought. Now this didn't make even more sense. Then he realized they were speaking english.  
  
"Even Weirder!" he thought aloud.  
  
"What?" Moonbay replied.  
  
"Nothing." He reexamined the situation. Here we were on a hostile-- hostile? they seemed friendly enough-- planet and there was a rather pretty woman singing a song on a planet in english which didn't make more sense. He had to know.  
  
"Do you know anything about planet Earth?"  
  
"Of course! That is taught in 2nd grade! All schoolchildren are taught that they came from earth onto planet Zi! Basic history! Though nobody has proven that yet."  
  
WHAT?! That didn't even make more sense. Suddenly his thought was interrupted as they pulled into a military base.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Who are you?" the cheif in command asked for the third time.  
  
"I am Professor Yagonativa of planet Earth. I come in peace."  
  
"Ha, ha ha!" he laughed.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Hey! You can't just lock us up like that!"  
  
"Hey, government orders."  
  
"Yeah, it'll teach you a lesson not to play hoaxes like that anymore!"  
  
"Hmm?" Van stopped and looked out the window. His mouth gaped open in horror.  
  
"Captain, you better take a look at this.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Thousands of the inhabitants all over planet Zi have been amazed by the unusual phenomenon that has caused the sky to turn red. Now, over to Dr. Dee, leading expert on sciences."  
  
"Hello. As you all know, the sky has turned red. Don't worry now, it is not the end of the world, but we still are in quite a bit of trouble."  
  
The picture changed as a visual from his computer flashed on.  
  
"Recently, all communications from our satellites have ceased. I have reason to believe that we are under attack of aliens. Now, to Captain Cunningham, who is the director of the base in a top secret location who has detained a squad of thirteen men who say they are from another planet."  
  
"These thirteen men had crash landed on Zi at about 7:32 AM. We still do not yet know of their motives. All attempts to fix their previous location have failed."  
  
"Thankyou for that insightful report. And now--" Gasp!  
  
"What is that!?" someone shouted.  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
With that, the sky's temper faded as the it resumed its normal color, but not before a huge figure loomed in space.  
  
______________________________  
  
"It's the alien super-carrier!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!!" someone instantly fainted.  
  
"Oh my!" Yagonativa cried.  
  
"This is the end!" Cunningham yelled.  
  
Admist all the din and confusion, someone accidentaly hit the alarm.  
  
WHHHIIIIIIRRRRRR!!! WARNING! EMERGENCY ALERT! EMERGENCY ALERT! PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY!  
  
______________________________  
  
"The president has issued a state of alarm for the entire continent. All families are advised to stay home and take cover."  
  
______________________________  
  
Over to planet Zi in the future.  
  
"The sky has turned red!"  
  
"There is something in the sky!"  
  
"THis is the end of the world!"  
  
______________________________  
  
Back to the past:  
  
"It's mass chaos as the police force tries to calm the pandemonium and hysteria that has resulted on--- HOW COULD THAT BE?!!!" the reporter yelped when he read the newsflash.  
  
______________________________  
  
"WHAT IS THIS! This isn't an alien spaceship! IT IS A PLANET!!!"  
  
______________________________  
  
"Not just that, but the geographical contents are exactly the same!"  
  
______________________________  
  
"Now we will get killed when our planet disintegrates!"  
  
"It is the end!"  
  
"THe end!"  
  
______________________________  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
______________________________  
  
"Spectrometer analysis, 342  
  
Spectrometer analysis, 340  
  
Spectrometer analysis, 340  
  
Spectrometer analysis, 340..."  
  
"It's stopped advancing!"  
  
"But that is against the laws of inertia!"  
  
"Never mind inertia! WE'RE SAVED!!!"  
  
______________________________  
  
"Hallelughia!!!"  
  
______________________________  
  
"WE won't DIE now!"  
  
______________________________  
  
"What happened/" Van said after all the chaos had calmed down. Suddenly Dr. Dee's face turned white.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
______________________________  
  
"What's this! My clock stopped!"  
  
"Hey! Mine stopped too!"  
  
"According to my sunometer, the sun has stopped moving!"  
  
______________________________  
  
According to and as stated from the Science Weekly magazine:  
  
The unusual phenomenons that have been  
  
shaking Zi the past month, none have  
  
been as mysterious as the planet that  
  
has appeared suddenly.  
  
According to Dr. Dee, this planet is  
  
Planet Zi and that is impossible.  
  
However, he has reason to believe  
  
that this is the end product of a  
  
mysterious experiment he had been  
  
conducting the last year.  
  
The plans have been released, although  
  
the original prototype had been lost  
  
during the suprise attack from the  
  
alien human beings which set the  
  
field ablaze.  
  
It is still unknown why the Ancient  
  
Zoidians had put together plans for  
  
a TIME MACHINE. The government will be  
  
sending three storm-sworders to investi-  
  
gate the planet. Should they prove to  
  
be hostile we will be forced to go  
  
into a state of alert.  
  
Meanwhile, it does seem that time has  
  
stopped. Even Dr. Dee is baffled why  
  
this mystery has occured. In addition,  
  
Zi's magnetic fields have  
  
REVERSED. It is safe to say that these  
  
happenings may be traced to this experi-  
  
ment.  
  
Finally, since the last 23452 hours the  
  
sun has not moved. We still do not know  
  
why this is happening either. 


	6. The Interception

ZOIDS  
  
Tale of Two Worlds  
  
Chapter 6: Interception  
  
"Launch Initiation Sequence in Progress. Pilot Identities confirmed. Launch in 2 minutes."  
  
"Is everything all set?" Dr. Dee inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Launch immediately!"  
  
"But we still have 97 seconds!"  
  
"Time is of the essence now. We can't wait!"  
  
"Well, okay. Launch now!"  
  
_______________________  
  
"An hour before we sent three return attachments to the mystery planet. It will take them approximately 3 hours to recharge fully inorder to send you back home. We also have a second set that is on standby should the first be damaged or destroyed. We aren't taking any chances." Dr. Dee broadcasted to the three airships, "In three minutes, you will be out of range of standard communication equipment. The emergency radio is single use only. One time."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good L--" zscrzzzz.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Wow! The view is gorgeous up here!"  
  
"Don't get to comfortable. We may never be coming back."  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist!"  
  
"I'm simply stating the fact, you, optimist!"  
  
"Stop arguing and keep your eye on that planet. We should be receiving anti-aircraft fire any moment now."  
  
"WHAT?! They never said there were going to shoot us!"  
  
"Then what is that big thing in the distance?"  
  
"It looks like a satellite!"  
  
"And it dropped something! That is the rocket! WE'RE DOOMED!"  
  
_______________________  
  
"Zoid battle request at coordinates 7302A. Battle approved. Deploy judge capsule!"  
  
_______________________  
  
Vega eagerly waited for the judge to arrive. This was going to be his first battle against a Class S team. He had received permission from the Commission to have a 5 battle marathon against Class S. If he won three of the battles, they would be inducted into Class S.  
  
BLAM! The judge satellite landed.  
  
"Battle Approved! Battle Approved!" the judge proclaimed, "Vega Obscura verses the Shadow Team! The area within--"  
  
_______________________  
  
"Pheww! That was close!" Liutenant Hours sighed.  
  
"Yes. Okay! Now we're about 3000 miles from the planet."  
  
_______________________  
  
"--must leave. Battle mode 0982. Zoid count 2. Ready..."  
  
_______________________  
  
"Um, sir, we are having an electrical malnufunction on the satellite posted at coordinates 7302A. All rule-banks have been erased by something!"  
  
"Lock your tracer on it. We can't let anything happen to this new satellite."  
  
"I'm already on it. Should I request additional backup in case the satellite goes down?"  
  
"Yes. Send the one from 7238B into range of battle 23."  
  
_______________________  
  
Liutenent Minute suddenly gasped.  
  
"We have an unidentified craft approaching us!"  
  
"And we were so close! Only 1000 miles left!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It looks just like the other satellite we saw earlier."  
  
_______________________  
  
"--Fight!"  
  
Two Zoids suddenly dissapeared from Vega's eyeline.  
  
"Hmm, interesting strategy." Vega calculated. Since there were two Zoids, they were most likely going to charge at him from two different sides. Which meant that he would have to act quickly. He readied the strike claws.  
  
"1, 2, 3!" suddenly he fired at a glint he had spotted earlier.  
  
"He's good, but I'm better!" Rueben thought as he dodged the assault. Then he fired his twin plasma cannons.  
  
KABAANG! When the dust cleared, the Berserk Fuhrer was still standing with its shield deployed.  
  
"That's one mighty strong shield!" Gerrard commented.  
  
Then Vega striked.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Deploy wing blades!" Liutenant Second commanded.  
  
"It's getting too close!" Hours yelled.  
  
"We are going to have to go through it!"  
  
"No fancy ariel maneuvers! The frame of this can't hold too much!"  
  
_______________________  
  
Gasp.  
  
"Judge Satellite 342 is being approached by three unidentified aircrafts! If we continue the same speed, collision will be inevitable."  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
"We could shoot them down, but the debris would be dangereous to the satellite!"  
  
"I'll send the word. We need everyone on this problem."  
  
Suddenly, another voice yelled, "Satellite 343 has stopped responding and has been reprogrammed into a crash course towards the area where the Blitz team is!"  
  
"Why does everything have to go awry at the same time?" the commander muttered.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Charge partical cannon, FIRE!" Vega said as a beam of condensed energy shot out towards the Stealth Viper. It hit it squarely on the tail.  
  
"Gerrard! Are you okay?"  
  
"Scratched on the tail. But stealth capabilities are down 10%"  
  
"Exchange fire!"  
  
"Battle Over! Battle Over! The winner is: The Backdraft group! And now, time for battle mode 0999 for a battle with no rules! HAHAHAHA!" the Dark Judge said.  
  
"What?! Where did he come from?"  
  
"And now the judge satellite will self-destruct and destroy everything in a 2 mile radius. You better run now!"  
  
KABAAAM!  
  
______________________  
  
"I had no choice!" Hours exclaimed to himself as the Storm Sworder sliced through the Solar panel on the judge satellite. It descended to the earth.  
  
______________________  
  
"JUDGE SATELLITE 342 has been destroyed!"  
  
"We intercepted a virus that was implanted by the Backdraft group several years ago! If that is actual then--"  
  
"Judge Capsule 23616 has lost contact."  
  
"The three ships that we have identified as heavily modified Storm-Sworders are now in the upper atmosphere of Zi."  
  
"The government has issued a state of warning! All Zoid battles are to cease and also..."  
  
"We received a message from the other planet that has been around here."  
  
It dawned on the President then.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Atmospheric Conditions good. Begin descent into upper stratosphere."  
  
Second sighed. So far so good. Suddenly, his radar began to blink red.  
  
"We have something on. Looks like three missiles. They aren't aimed at us."  
  
"Now reaching the lower stratosphere. Prepare to land in one minute."  
  
"Wait a second-- they're turning around!"  
  
"30 seconds left."  
  
_______________________  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"First cancel the missiles! THEY ARE NUCLEAR!"  
  
"How did that happen! Cancel the missile strike!"  
  
"This is bad!"  
  
"Sensors have overloaded! We can't stop them!"  
  
"We're doomed!"  
  
"We've been saying that alot recently!"  
  
"Never mind that! THE WORLD ENDS TODAY!"  
  
"Engaging battle with Annoying Reveler. Using paper bat attack!" Suddenly one of the technicians jumped onto his console and threw a paper airplane at the other man.  
  
"Ow!!! That hurt! Now I will procede to give a dire prediction! Your guts dropped by 10!"  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
_______________________  
  
"20 seconds left!"  
  
"10 meters left til impact! Collision is inevitable!"  
  
"Evasive Maneuvers! Evasive Maneuvers!"  
  
"10 seconds!"  
  
_______________________  
  
CRASH! CRASH!  
  
"Stop stomping around the computer keyboards before you crash the entire system!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I use PSI Rockin Omega to deal 2934 points of damage to you!"  
  
"Then I'll call for help and Crazy Taxi will join the battle!"  
  
A yellow taxicab vanished out of nowhere and smashed into the main console.  
  
"************* ERROR! MAINFRAME CRASH!"  
  
"Now look what you've done! You freezed the entire system! It'll take us weeks to reboot it!"  
  
"************* NUCLEAR MISSILES CEASE FUNCTIONING!"  
  
"What?! YAY! We're saved!"  
  
"We've been saying that alot recently too!"  
  
_______________________  
  
The missiles suddenly had technical malnufunctions and promptly veered off course.  
  
"2 seconds till-- WE'VE LANDED!"  
  
"Hallellughia!"  
  
"Now where is that return capsule?"  
  
"Initiate tests! I don't want anything else done before we take care of that!"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Here we gooooooooo!"  
  
_______________________  
  
The technichians and programmers started dancing around the control room wildly.  
  
"We've been saved!"  
  
"Thank lord!"  
  
"WAIT! What about the unidentified aircraft?"  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Send out a squadron of Guysacks to check em out!"  
  
_______________________  
  
As the smoke cleared, it revealed the dim glowing light of Vega's shield.  
  
"Phew! That was close."  
  
Rueben and Gerrard also emerged from the mist unscathed.  
  
"That was suprising. I thought the Backdraft group had been disbanded!"  
  
"Wait, was that another Dark Judge satellite or was that a Reprogrammed Judge Satellite?"  
  
"Hmm, this sounds like plagiarism."  
  
"Wait! What's that?" Gerrard commented as the dark thing lifted off into the air.  
  
"That sure wasn't a Dark Judge satellite."  
  
"May be it's the Backdrafts group new-- what else is going on?"  
  
Suddenly, the judge satellite lifted off into the air, but a big claw reached up and grabbed it.  
  
"That certainly can't be good..." 


End file.
